This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. BRCA2 is associated with hereditary human breast cancers. In cells, BRCA2 is required for DNA double strand break repair via the homologous recombination pathway. We have identified a protein complex by using BRCA2 antibody to perform an immunoprecipitation assay. One of the BRCA2-associating partners (KIF4A) is particuarly interesting because it directly interacts with DNA. In this study, we would like to address the role of BRCA2/Kif4A complex in DNA damage repair and response, which is critically important for cells to prevent cancer-initiating genetic alteration events.